Letters
by LadyAlambielKnightofNarnia
Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Feeling random today, so here's a fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

_**Training**_

Set a couple months after _Awakening_ and just before _Shields_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You missed training this morn. You shall make it up this afternoon. Report to the training yard at third hour.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

No I didn't. You said you had moved training to fourth hour. That's not for another six hours.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I moved your training to fourth hour this morn.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

You know you should clarify which half of the day you're talking about, especially when you're moving my training to start two hours earlier than usual. That way I can defy you intentionally.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I shall keep that mind for future changes to your training schedule. I expect you in the training yard at the third hour past noon and you are to be in full armor not just your cuirass. Captain Sherket will escort you, so you can't get lost this time.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: And, so it begins...starting off fairly small but the letters/notes will get longer over time. If there's a specific event mentioned in my other stories you would like to see referenced in a letter, let me know. If there's something that you haven't seen yet but would love to see what Kat or Oreius have to say to each other about it or who gets the last word, let me know. Yes, I'm taking requests for this one, although some shall simply be whatever happens to float through my brain at the moment. Click the big blue button below and leave a review if you like it...or hate it...or have no idea what I was thinking for this one. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

_**Directions**_

Set after Chapter 5 of _Shields_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You have missed training again and a meeting with the High King and Gentle Queen. You need to report to their majesties in the solarium before making your way to the training yard.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Which solarium?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

It is the western solarium two levels above the library. Where are you?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I have no idea. But, I do know I'm nowhere near the solarium or the library. I think I found the conservatory though.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Stop moving around. You're causing Petrov difficulty trying to figure out which way you wandered. And, what do you mean you found the conservatory? Petrov said you're nowhere near any of the conservatories.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Petrov is a Bat, it never takes him long to find me anyway. I'm not in the conservatory? Okay, then I'm in whatever this room is whose name I don't know.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Just because Petrov is a Bat doesn't mean he wants to go around the Cair trying to figure out where you are. You being lost for the fifth time in the last fortnight does not excuse you from your meeting with the High King and Gentle Queen, by the way.

And, how is it you don't know the name of the room where you are currently?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Petrov just said he doesn't mind, so there goes your argument. I'm not trying to get out of the meeting. I just forgot about it and then I got lost. This wasn't planned this time.

How about the fact that I've only been living in this place for a handful of months? Oh, and it's a palace, which I have never lived in before coming here. You really think I'm someone who would know what every room in a palace is called?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

That's not the point. You mean you have actually planned getting completely lost before?

Clearly not, although I would have thought someone who gets lost as often as you would put some effort into learning how to get from one area of the palace to another, if not learning the names of the rooms. It would make it easier to find you if you yourself knew the name of the room you were in, by the way.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Then what is the point? And, as I told you last week, of course I have. Doesn't everyone?

I know how to get to the important areas. What's your point?

Katerina Alambiel

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

No. Not everyone sets out to intentionally get themselves lost for whatever reason they make up to justify it.

My point is you should stop moving if you plan to become un-lost anytime today.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

What boring lives those poor unfortunate souls must live if they never gotten lost for the fun of it.

Does this mean you're going to finally give me directions? And, you do realize that 'un-lost' isn't a real word, right?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

That one statement explains so much about you.

Why do I have to give you directions? You can just ask Petrov to guide you. He would be more than happy to do so, I'm certain.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I know.

And miss this prime opportunity to annoy you?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You enjoy being a cheeky little pest, don't you?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

In a word, yes. Now, how about those directions?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I'm sending Ptah. He will escort you to see the High King and Gentle Queen. Then, he will make sure you don't get lost, intentionally or otherwise, on your way to the training yard where I shall be waiting.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Why not come yourself?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Because if I were the one who came to find you, you would have a lot more on your mind than reporting to a meeting and training.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Point taken. I'm going to die a lot in training today, aren't I?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Yes.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Okay, so this was the next thing that worked its way into the _Letters_ project. Hope you enjoyed it. I love all of the suggestions I've gotten so far and I'm definitely going to use them. However, it might take a little bit of time so be patient if you don't see your suggestion in an entry right away. Also, keep those ideas coming! Click the big blue button below and let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have anymore ideas/suggestions/requests for future letters. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

_**Boredom**_

Set after Chapter 8 of _Shields_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Was it really necessary to order Ptah to sit on me?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I told him to sit on you only if you tried to escape your sickbed again. Be glad I was the one he reported your last attempt to...Alithia would have used ropes.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

He is a Leopard! And, having an adult Leopard sitting on me is not what I would consider a healthy way of keeping me in this ridiculous sickbed. And, my last attempt was just moving from the bed to the settee...that does not warrant a Leopard sitting on me.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

He must not be sitting on you too much since you are still able to write these complaints, which is more than you would be able to do if you were tied to the bed like Alithia has been planning to do to you since yesterday's escape debacle. And, you're not supposed to be moving at all, which is why Ptah has acted on the orders to keep you from leaving your sickbed by any means necessary.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

These aren't complaints. They're dialogue. And, Ptah's still heavy enough that I can't really feel my feet anymore plus he keeps snickering when I'm trying to write a response, which causes issues with my ink. And, why can't I just relocate to the settee again?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Well, your dialogue is mainly of a complaining nature. You couldn't feel your feet before Ptah pinned you, so it's a moot point. Don't use Ptah as a desk and his snickers won't cause problems. Moving you to the settee last night is why Alithia was up in arms this morn...escape debacle, remember?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

It is not. Haha, you are so very funny. I wasn't using him as a desk and his snickers are still shaking me, so what other suggestions do you have, O Fount of Wisdom? Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad and you should tell Alithia she is overreacting.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Perhaps you should stop trying to write and just rest like you were ordered to do so, then Ptah would have nothing to snicker over and he would stop shaking you. You would have injured yourself severely if I had not been there to catch you, so yes it was that bad. And, you can tell Alithia she is overreacting yourself because I refuse to do so. I actually understand the concept of discretion.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Can't do that, Kentauri. I don't think it would have been a "severe" injury, maybe a bump and bruise, but hardly worth the fuss. What does discretion have to do with the fact that you the General of the Army is afraid of one Healer, who happens to be smaller than you too?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Why not? It would have been more than a bump and bruise and it deserved some fuss at the very least. Discretion means I have enough sense to know that telling the chief Healer something she will consider an insult is neither wise nor beneficial to the Army or myself. I have seen and experienced what happens when such an event occurs. To say it was unpleasant doesn't even begin to describe it.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Because I'm not tired. I'm so bored. All right, some fuss but not quite this much. If you say so, Kentauri.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You seem to be bored quite often. The opinion of Alithia, not to mention Tuulea, overrules you on that particular matter, so you should let it lie. I do.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

It's clearly a side effect of being stuck in this sickbed with nothing to do except bother you. That's so unfair...but, unfortunately, it is also true.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

So, all this has nothing to do with the fact that you simply enjoy being a cheeky little pest?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Well, there's that too. However, I might be persuaded to entertain myself via a different venue if you find a way to get the books I was reading back to me. Remember, that is what I was looking for in the so-called 'escape debacle' and, like I said last night, books are the best way to keep me still when I'm cursed with bedrest orders.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Why am I not surprised at either your answer or your request? Very well, I shall let Stonebrook know and he can persuade Tuulea that the books will be the best way to keep you more cooperative with your current restrictions.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Probably because you've finally started to figure out the way I do things. Thank you, Kentauri. I shall stop bothering you now.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Until you get bored again, you mean.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Exactly.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, this one just popped up when I was going over my notes for Revealed, but the next entry should feature one of the suggestions y'all have already submitted. Click the big blue button below and let me know what you think and if you have more ideas, do include them in your review or via PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories. This segment features Hunted Daughter of a Ranger's request and one of the requests by Lady Firewing. Spoilers for _Shields_, _Shadowed_, and _Revealed_.

_**Patrols**_

Set about three weeks after Prologue and first half of Chapter One of _Revealed_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

What were you thinking?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Which time? Because I think frequently.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You know which time I refer to. The disaster you left in your wake was impossible even for you to ignore. And, I question what qualifies for thinking in your mind, you little pest.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Oh, lighten up, Kentauri! It was nowhere near that bad. That last little bit almost hurt my feelings, by the way.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

No. Yes, it was that bad. You are almost convincing and you're still acting like an insane, annoying, cheeky little pest.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

You are such a stick in the mud. I don't see what was so bad about it. I mean the Flour Incident was worse. You were actually angry about that one. What if I told you it wasn't an act?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

No, I am not. You went on a patrol and somehow managed to single-handedly not only attract the attention of six Ogres but the subsequent chase not only put the patrol in danger, it also resulted in three years' wages for half the army worth of damage to the Weaver's Guildhouse in Glasswater. Of course, I was angry, you wrecked my armory. I'm not happy about this incident either, Dame Sepphora. That is one piece of news that wouldn't surprise me in the least.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Are too. Well, it looks worse on paper when you put it that way. And, it's not exactly my fault that when the Ogres split up some of them ran through the building, I didn't even run that way. Some soap and a lot of elbow grease cleared that incident up, you act like I dismantled the entire armory. Oh come on, you can't pull the title, it's Seventhday! Haha, very funny.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

There is no possible way to describe what happened in a way that doesn't look or sound as terrible as it looks in person. The weavers disagree with you...vehemently. It was a near miss. It was Sixthday when I wrote it, so yes I could.

What possessed you to go wandering off while you are on the patrol anyway?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I could probably find a way to do it. Yes, well, they shouldn't have put their Guildhouse where Ogres were apt to run through it. It's still not my fault, by the way.

Oh, well, I was curious about what was in those caves we had passed...so I found out.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I believe you could. Whatever you do, Sepphora, do not ever say that to a weaver.

You caused this because you were curious? Have you never heard of the saying "curiosity killed the Kat" even once in your life?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

What are they going to do? Loom me to death?

I wouldn't say I caused it. Of course, but it seems you are unfamiliar with the addendum: And, satisfaction brought her back! Admittedly, satisfaction involved a lot more running than I had thought it would.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You shouldn't mock the weavers.

That's debatable. You shall have to find other ways to satisfy your curiosity from now on, because I'm pulling you completely off patrol duty.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Admit it you found that one funny.

I thought you said only Peter and Edmund were exempt from patrols.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

No.

You are not _exempt_ from the patrols, Dame Sepphora. I'm not _allowing_ you to go on patrols anymore.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

So, if I was knighted three weeks ago and the thing with the Ogres and the weavers happened last week on my first patrol, does that mean I managed to get myself banned from part of the expected duties of a knight in two weeks or three?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I question your goals for the patrol in question.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Is that two weeks or three?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Three and yes, you're the first to accomplish such a feat.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

So, I should expect Ardon to make things difficult for me in training for a bit since you're still at Glasswater, yes?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Yes.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Hopefully, y'all enjoyed this one. I managed to include two requests for this one...makes me happy. Please leave a review in the box below and let me know what you think about this one and if you have more suggestions/requests, please include them in a review or send them to me via PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories. This segment features the last bit of Hunted Daughter of a Ranger's request as well as one of Lady Firewing's requests. Spoilers for _Moving Target_.

_**Hiding**_

Set three days after the events of _Moving Target_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Do you intend to hide all day?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

It's a distinct possibility considering what your temper's like at the moment. Plus, it's Seventhday, which I don't care to spend dodging your death glares.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

My temper is fine. And, you can hardly hide forever...you have training in the morn.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Your temper is not fine, you've been irritable since Fourthday. You really need to lighten up about that, by the way. Yes, I remember and leave Petrov alone. You're going to give him a complex if you keep muttering about tracking me down. It's not his fault you have no sense of humor.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

If I have been irritable, it is your fault. No. I am not bothering the Bat. And, I do have a sense of humor...you just pushed past its limits.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

It wasn't that bad. Well, it's hard not to when your sense of humor ends two inches in front of you.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

What you did _was_ that bad. You found a pair of Cyclopes in an area where there had been no reports whatsoever of any Fell Beasts for a year.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I also provided you with an outlet for your initial anger. Admittedly, pink isn't your color, but I think being attacked by a furious Centaur with flowing pink locks threw the Cyclopes off enough that you gained an advantage. Plus, it entertained the soldiers to see you and Peter and Edmund with tie-dye pink hair.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Centaurs do not have pink hair.

Not one soldier laughed.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Not even the ones who are related to Cherry Dryads? Because Cherry Dryads have pink hair, least the three I met did.

Yes, they did. They just waited until you had chased me into the woods. And, I know that because, one, Ptah told me, and two, they were choking back laughter the whole time I was cleaning and polishing armor until you and the boys emerged with your de-pinked selves.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You enjoy being a chaotic pest, don't you? _Centaurs do not have pink hair._ No matter what Nymph they may be related to, and I am not related to any Cherry Dryads.

Now, why do you think that was?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

It's a talent. Oooh, you're using your angry writing...good thing I'm not budging from the one room I found that was not designed with Centaurs in mind.

Have you met yourself?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Only you. It is also well that I do not _have_ to come find you because I am quite content with the knowledge that you must emerge by tomorrow morn for training and you have to come to me in order too complete that training.

I'm going to enjoy training tomorrow.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

At least I admit it. Right...I forgot about that fact.

I'm not.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Yes, I know I said _Revealed_ next, but this one bit me and wouldn't let go. Hopefully, you enjoyed it anyway. ;) Leave a review in the box below and let me know what you thought. If you have any more requests/suggestions, please include them with your review or send them to me via PM. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

_**Clarifying**_

Set two and a half weeks before the events of Chapter 3 of _Measured by Coffee_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Would the occurrence of a person, who shall be unnamed for reasons of security, who happens to unintentionally set fire to the barracks' cooking facility be one of those matters you said you needed to know about as soon as possible while you're gone? By the way, it's not as bad as it might sound...if this happened to occur.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

If you have burned down the kitchens for the barracks, you can't run far enough to be safe. And, you are correct, it doesn't sound as bad as one might think...it sounds worse.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I didn't burn down the kitchens for the barracks. They're just a little...crispier than usual. And, it did not sound worse than it is...except in your paranoid, always-jump-to-the-worst-case-scenario mind.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Crispier than usual? Just how did you manage that? With you, the worst-case scenario usually isn't that far from the truth.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I forgot to tenderize before searing.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Sepphora

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Okay, so what happened is I was baking and I might have accidentally had a spark hit the cloud of flour...so there was a minor...explosion in the kitchens, which resulted in toasted flour and slightly crispy kitchens. But, don't worry, by the time you get this letter, I shall have finished cleaning up.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I actually don't know what to say to you this time. However, I can tell you that of all the things I have learned about while on patrol, the fact that you caused an explosion in the kitchens for the army barracks is not one I want repeated, do you understand, Sepphora? Nor, does it truly surprise me that you would somehow manage such a feat. You had better.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I didn't do it on purpose! I tripped over the Tiger Sarti because he had snuck up behind me and just laid down smack in the middle of the floor right behind my heels, so I was almost a completely innocent bystander this time. I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You caused an explosion because you tripped over Kumbali's young cousin? You are never an innocent bystander. You're welcome.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Well, it sounds more credible when you don't phrase it quite that way. Not true! Wonderful, you have discovered sarcasm...we shall have to celebrate this milestone.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

It doesn't sound credible no matter how you phrase it. Oh really? Name one time where you have been an innocent bystander, completely or otherwise. When I get back to the Cair, I am going to throw you in the ocean, you cheeky little pest.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Says you. I shall...as soon as I think of one. Ha, you'll have to catch me first.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Don't worry, I will.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review below and let me know what y'all thought about this one. If you have any more suggestions/requests, please include them in your review or send them to me via PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

_**Sarti**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Sarti needs remedial stealth training. Actually, he might need remedial remedial stealth training then work his way up to the level of remedial stealth training! And, I'm not even sure if that is possible at this point.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

What did he do this time?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

You do realize he has no real concept of how to be quiet once he gets excited, right? And, he is always underfoot.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Sarti's young. He will improve with time. And, you mean he is always under _your_ feet. You still haven't answered my question, by the way.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Being young has nothing to do with shouting out information at the top of his lungs in any and all situations, but usually during situations when he's supposed to be quiet or even silent. Very funny. Don't pretend he hasn't tripped you too, Kentauri. That's because I don't want to tell you.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Sarti completed his basic training, including stealth, to a satisfactory end. Your main problem is that he gives you away when you are trying to hide after one of your pranks. He gets in the way on occasion but he mainly does it to you. Why not?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

You need to recheck Sarti's scores for stealth, then. That's not true. He also gives me away when I am simply trying to avoid you when you're in an unreasonable mood. You enjoy that fact far too much, Kentauri. Because you will then be distracted from the actual point of the letter.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

He didn't get scores. I fail to see why Sarti's actions are a problem. Perhaps a little. Sepphora, what did you do this time?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Then how do you know he passed? Now, you're just being mean. Perhaps a little...meaning you find it extremely amusing when Sarti flushes me out right to where you are waiting to toss me in whatever body of water happens to be handy. Nothing worth mentioning, Oreius.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Because he did. No, I'm not. This is true, although occasionally the humor doesn't reveal itself until after the situation has been resolved. I have only thrown you into the ocean four times, consider yourself fortunate it hasn't been more often. Mention it anyway, Sepphora.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I still say Sarti needs a refresher course in stealth. Sure you are. You're forgetting the six times you have thrown me in a lake and the one time you managed to toss me so I ended up in that water trough, so I don't think I'm going to be grateful. I would really rather not say at the moment.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

If you want Sarti to refresh his stealth training, you shall have to oversee it yourself. You landed in that water trough on your own; I did not toss you across the training yard with the intent of causing you to tumble into the water trough. I cannot help that you stumbled when you landed and didn't stop stumbling until you landed in the water trough, though I confess the look on your face was most entertaining. Very well, but we will discuss it when I return to the Cair.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I will. So, my falling in the water trough was just a bonus? I gathered that much when you started laughing...along with Ardon and Cletus and Sherket and Ptah and Peter and Edmund. I can live with that.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

You can say that. We couldn't help ourselves. I'm sure you can. However, I had better not get any complaints involving your activities or we shall discuss it much sooner than that.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I'm sure you couldn't. Well, I assure you that you won't get any complaints...from me anyway.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review below and let me know what y'all thought about this one. Also, if you have more suggestions/ideas for future letters, let me know in your review or via PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

_**Interlude: Dear General 1**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Dear General,_

_My sincerest apologies for disturbing you whilst you are away from the Cair. However, there is a matter of the most imperative nature that simply must be brought to your attention. The lady is obstreperous and I have been given reason to believe she is plotting something most deleterious. Just yester eve, I was in the propitious position of witnessing her discompose his majesty, the Just King, with a single whispered utterance. Whilst I would not customarily disseminate hearsay about a knight, I feel it best to forewarn you that her avocations have transformed into something of a less than innocuous nature._

_Aslan's protection upon thee,_

_Elwood, Chief Librarian of Cair Paravel_

I lowered the letter and opened the next one. It was of a far more...nervous and borderline hysterical nature...

_General,_

_You must do something! SHE is plotting some sort of...of...well, I don't know what SHE is plotting exactly but it's bad. Quite terrible actually. Yes, you must do something and quickly before SHE does whatever it is SHE has planned! _

_Aslan save us!_

_Dolius_

I shook my head slightly...Fauns. I picked up the next letter and opened it to find a message that made Dolius seem less... No, the Faun's letter was still hysterical, but this was certainly of a somewhat different tone.

_Dear General (though I don't know why letters are started this way when not everyone you write is dear or even likable...but I expect you think much the same on receiving such a letter, especially one sent by me),_

_ Well I suppose I should start by telling you there seems to be trouble coming to the Cair...not that there isn't always trouble of some sort with sorcerers, Ghouls, Werewolves, Ogres, and irritable guild weavers about and if they weren't about, I'm sure something else even more terrible would come along like an invasion or Dragons...or my wife's mother. But, in any case, it seems that the young lady knight of yours is up to something. Don't know what exactly, but then I don't spend much time around young lady knights...though we've only the one. Of course, it could be she's attempting to create some sort of potion that she could slip into our food and cause us all to fall into an eternal sleep if we're lucky or it could curdle our very blood or turn us all into eels and then she would sell us at market, I shouldn't wonder. Still, you might be able to do something, if you care to do so and I'm not sure if you could make it back in time if you do care. Of course, by the time this letter reaches you, we might all be slaves or dead or eels. And, if you somehow manage to return in one piece and not run into rogue Giants or a Vampyre or hungry Ogres, I expect you'll find the Cair razed, the Four carried off, Narnians dead or captured, and the young lady knight somehow having a hand in the dread event that started the whole chain...unless she's gone too...then I expect it was floods or a great storm come in off the ocean to sweep us all away to a watery grave I shouldn't wonder. Still, the bright side to this would be if she did kill us all, we wouldn't have to worry about drowning anymore._

_Aslan's protection (at least as much as He'll grant considering what disasters you might run into if this letter even reaches you and isn't lost or stolen or destroyed along the way),_

_Dankfen (though I suspect you don't remember me and shall promptly forget my name, but that's alright, I can always tell you who I am next time...if we aren't all dead by then)_

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I compared all three letters spread out on the map table. I was grateful there weren't any more letters...so far. However, I still did not know what exactly was going on back at the Cair to prompt a Badger, a Faun, and a Marsh-wiggle to write me while I oversaw a hunt for some Fell Beasts who had been spotted in the Western Woods with the expectation that I do something about it. What had she done now? I sighed then moved the map of the Western Woods aside and pulled a clean sheet of parchment out. Obviously, if I wanted to know what in all of Narnia had happened, I would need to question the one responsible for this bundle of letters. I dipped my quill into the inkwell and began writing to the cheeky little pest. _Katerina Alambiel..._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please read and review! Okay, so since Oreius does get letters complaining about Kat's activities, thanks to Dreaminsapphire's suggestion, I am occasionally going to incorporate Dear General interludes in with the regular letters. Any suggestions for what other more detailed complaints could be sent to Oreius? Let me know what y'all thought about this one and if you have suggestions for the regular letter subjects, please include them in a review or send me a PM.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

_**Answers to Dear General 1**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

What have you done now, you cheeky little pest?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

What do you mean? I haven't done anything...well, other than follow Lucy around the Cair all day. By the way, this is boring. Remind me why couldn't I have gone hunting for Fell Beasts with you. The chance of being eaten by Werewolves would have at least been more interesting than sitting...well, standing around in the Great Hall all afternoon.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I mean that I have received three letters from Elwood, Dolius, and Dankfen, all concerning you and all implying that you have done or are doing something they find most alarming. Now, tell me what you have done that's causing them such alarm. And, you weren't allowed to come because you are not allowed to come on patrols.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

You received letters about _me_? I can't imagine why and I know who Elwood and Dankfen are...can't exactly miss the Marsh-wiggle, though I think it would give him some sort of entertained pessimistic satisfaction if I did because then he could correct me...but who's Dolius?

And, I thought you were monster hunting, can't I come monster hunting?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Yes, I received letters about _you_, and somehow I doubt that you are completely incapable of imagining the reason for which I have been receiving letters. Dolius is a Faun, a member of the guard at Cair Paravel.

Only if you're the bait.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Okay, so I _could_ imagine a number of scenarios wherein people might complain about my behavior, I just don't quite understand why they are writing you. What exactly do they think you're going to do? Dolius? Dolius...you mean the extremely nervous Faun guard who always looks like he's expecting me to attack him or something when I pass him?

Oh ha ha ha, very funny, Kentauri.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Why doesn't that surprise me? Well, apparently, they are under the impression that I somehow have influence over your actions and they expect you to cease whatever actions are causing them to be so alarmed. And, what have you been doing to cause such alarm? That's the one.

I thought so.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Because you have paranoid tendencies? Clearly, they have no idea how this friendship of ours actually works. I promise I haven't been doing anything alarming. Oh...what do you think would happen if I took a sudden step toward him?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I do not have paranoid tendencies. Clearly. Allow me to rephrase the question: What have you been doing that anyone other than you would find alarming? Sepphora, do not cause Dolius to have a nervous breakdown.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Yes, you do. Oh well, when you put it that way I guess they might have found it a bit alarming last week when I was moving those boxes of supplies Alithia wanted in the secondary storage closet instead of the main healers' pantry and I might have been muttering in Irish. Those boxes were heavy and there were enough of them that it took me two days to organize, move, and reorganize them. And, Elwood did give me a strange look after I whispered to Edmund a sarcastic observation concerning Calormene footwear and he nearly fell out of his chair trying not to laugh out loud. If you insist...spoilsport.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

No, I do not and if I did, I would be completely justified simply by virtue of knowing you and the Kings. Yes, Sepphora, other people would find those actions alarming...particularly the mutterings in Irish. I insist.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration, not to mention harsh? Why? You wouldn't have found it alarming.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

No. True, but they did not know what you were saying and they haven't had the time to get use to your odd ways.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I do not have odd ways.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Yes, you do.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. Also, if you have more suggestions/ideas for future letters, let me know in your review or via PM.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

Spoiler Alert: Spoiler for the main story arc in this entry.

_**Answers to Dear General 1a**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

What did you do?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Didn't we already go over this last week?

Oh, and have you finished hunting down the Fell yet?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I refer to what actions you have taken in the time between now and then. What did you do?

We have almost finished our task. The troop should be able to return to the Cair in the next day or so.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

You know, you should be more specific in your questions because I've done tons of things between now and then. Of course, I doubt I should tell you certain things because it would really weird to tell you about them and then there are other things I don't think I should tell you about just because you don't need to know about those particular things, and I sincerely doubt that you would want to know about them anyway. Of course, there's also all the things that I can tell you about, but I don't think I will because you'll probably implode or something. Not to mention the things that you should know about, but you don't really want to know about them, so I can't tell you about those things in a letter out of my tremendous sense of courtesy. And, all these limitations mean that I can't really tell you about what's left over because there's still enough things I've done between now and then that if I listed them all in the amount of detail that you, for some reason, prefer to have whenever I'm forced into giving an accounting of whatever actions I took that certain individuals objected to, well, that would be a complete waste of your time. And, I would just _hate_ to do that to someone whose time should apparently never be wasted, which, for some reason, includes you since you're the General.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

SEPPHORA!

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Cyneward.

Well, that was fun. What's next?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Se- Katerina Alambiel

You will tell me exactly what you did in the alcove directly off the main council chambers. AND NO MORE CHILDISH GAMES.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I did a couple things in that particular alcove... Was there a specific one you wanted me to expound? Aww, but it pleases my inner child so very much to annoy you by playing childish games.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Yes. I want to know what you did to cause a stack of eight letters to be sent to me by the victims of whatever chaos you caused in the alcove directly off the main council chambers.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Well, they're being a bit melodramatic, don't you think? I mean calling themselves 'victims' makes it sound like I was torturing them or doing something horrible to them. It was really just a harmless prank. I mean yes getting a six-tiered cake to fall perfectly onto Juba's horn was probably the best result I have ever seen or achieved with this prank, but it was harmless. Albeit it was rather messy when the cakes and pies hit them and fell or splattered on the floor, but other than that it wasn't all that bad...I mean when you compare it to some of the other pranks I've pulled. I didn't even use any dye this time.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Juba is a Rhinoceros. You are fortunate that he didn't just trample you. You are also fortunate that he and the others decided that it was too much work to determine where you had run off to and chase you down like you deserved and instead opted to leave the task of dealing with you (and your questionable decision-making skills as far as pranks are concerned since you seem to have once again abandoned what little common sense Aslan somehow misplaced in your skull) to me.

And, you should know that the troop shall be back in Cair Paravel in four days.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

I'm shaking in my boots, really I am. How are you going to deal with me? Oh, I know, you're going to breathe down my neck until I fill out every last report waiting to go from my desk to yours and they shall all be overflowing with precise details worthy of a military report.

Good for you.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Turn around.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I tilted my head in confusion as I read Oreius' latest missive, then looking up, I realized the courier hawk had already made herself scarce. I paused for a moment...maybe I shouldn't have allowed my sarcasm to be dripping off the page in my last letter. I barely repressed the urge to gulp and then I carefully set the missive down on the table and slowly turned around. He was standing in the entrance to my study, watching me with just the barest hint of amusement in his dark eyes as he stepped out of my study and into the parlor. I forced a smile, "Oreius, well, this is a surprise. I thought you weren't going to be back in the Cair for another two days."

His gaze swept over me and then he crossed his arms as he simply replied, "The troop will not be in the Cair for two more days. I, however, took the option of returning home at a somewhat faster pace since it seemed there is a matter of importance that demands my personal attention."

Uh-oh, I did not like the gleam in his eyes when he said that last bit...I was going to get thrown into something. I smiled, "Right. Bye."

Spinning on my heel, I dashed out of my quarters as fast as I could, hiding my grin as I heard his deep laugh... a feat that became tremendously easy once I heard his hoofbeats behind me. Not daring to look back, I ran out of the palace, dodging servants and soldiers alike as they moved about in the early morning hours. As soon as I hit the courtyard, I increased my speed and all the soldiers present cheered when they witnessed Oreius chasing me right out the gates. Traitors. Can nobody take a prank?

I reached the beach and quickly scrambled over some handy rocks before Oreius came around the bluff. Crouching down, I took a moment to catch my breath (hey, trying to outrun a Centaur takes work, even if I am part-Centaur...) then froze as I listened carefully for Oreius' approach. Minutes passed, but I didn't hear anything. There was a slight chance that he had decided to just kill me multiple times during training and had therefore stopped chasing me. However... Ah, forget it, I was hungry and I wanted my morning cup of coffee. I stood and rounded the rocks. The moment I stepped into the clear a large pair of hands clamped down around my waist and then sent me flying through the air to land in the ocean. I shrieked right before I hit the water. Salt water went up my nose and into my mouth and stung my eyes before I kicked my way to the surface, coughing and sputtering. I glared at Oreius as he waded out into the waves to help me regain my footing and make it back to the beach. "Why must you always throw me in the ocean, Kentauri?"

He smirked, "Because you earned it." I rolled my eyes as I swiped seawater and wet hair off my face. He pretended not to see that as he continued, "Now, go change, get your coffee, and then I will breathe down your neck until you have filled out every last report waiting to go from your desk to mine and they shall all be overflowing with precise details worthy of a military report, Dame Sepphora." Note to self: Next time make sure the sarcasm isn't dripping off the letter I send in response to Oreius.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, slightly different ending than usual, but Kat really did seem a bit too innocent of chaos in the last entry and this was a fun way to fix that little problem. Let me know what y'all think about this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Letters can reveal much about people and how they change over time...

A/N: Fun little project covering letters swapped between Oreius and Katerina Alambiel over the years... This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but it can be read as a standalone although the occasional letter references events in the main stories.

_**Of Disappearances...  
**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Never do that again.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Well, that's unlikely to be very feasible...

Just for clarification, what exactly am I supposed to never do again?

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Why would you say something is unlikely to be feasible if you do not even know what it is you are not to do?

There are a number of the things that you should never do again. However, I was specifically referring to last week's...incident. Never again, do you understand me?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Because you usually say that when it involves something that I, in actuality, had absolutely or at least very little to do with the original chain of events. All I do is react. So, depending upon the situation, it is unlikely that it would be feasible for me to never repeat an action/reaction, especially if the situation repeats itself. Also, if you keep scowling like that, your eyebrows are going to get stuck in the angry eyebrow position forever.

You mean I am never to invite you to join in a feast using the extremely formal language of the court? Sure, I can do that.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I question your sanity.

No, Sepphora, that is not what I was referring to. _I_ was referring to you contributing, collaborating, participating, and leading the ladies of Cair Paravel into the foolish prank of vanishing for an entire day, which consequently caused great alarm and resulted in a massive search that was ultimately a waste of time.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

And, have you found an answer yet?

You know that was a tradition and it actually resulted in you and the rest of the searchers getting a very good meal, deserved relaxation, and excellent company. And, it helped you work on your massive search techniques and parameters and stuff, so you should be begging us to let you spend a day searching for us again.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Not all deep holes echo when you call into them.

I should have left you out there.

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Now that's just not nice, Kentauri.

Please, you would have come found me because without me, you would be a boring stick in the mud...oh, and you would have been too worried about what sort of interesting situations I would have gotten into without you hovering nearby to leave me out there.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

Hmm, yes, I suppose that was less than inaccurate. After all, there are occasional clatters that might be construed as an answer.

Only your second answer is somewhat accurate since I am not a stick in the mud. However, what you call "interesting," everyone else who uses the common sense Aslan placed in their skulls calls "insane," "dangerous," and occasionally "suicidal."

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

You're not as funny as you think you are, just so you know.

Both answers are accurate and you are so paranoid, Kentauri. Sometimes interesting is just interesting.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel

I am quite humorous.

They are not and I am not. Need I remind you of the incident with the dragon? What would you call that incident? Interesting?

Oreius

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius

Oh, sure you are...

No...definitely not interesting.

Katerina

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

That's what I thought.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oh, shut up, Oreius.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, it's been awhile since I've done _Letters_, but here's a new entry. :) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one and also let me know if you have any requests or suggestions for future letter entries.**


End file.
